Nostalgia
by catastrophicfan
Summary: Sakura saw his eyes, those red eyes that she had longed to see. Eyes of someone who remained in her heart no matter what change he underwent. The present situation felt so nostalgic. It happened before. There he was, protecting her from the enemy. rated M for future (much more) mature content :)
1. Chapter 1

It's been a super long time (years) since I last wrote a story and I think my grammar and way of thinking has improved anndd I AM MUCH MORE MATURE lol so yeah I'm a fan of the SasuSaku ship. I will forever be a fan. I hope you guys are too! SO HERE'S THE STORY I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. I JUST DO NOT OWN NARUTO IN GENERAL.**

The pink haired kunoichi jumped from tree to tree as fast as she could. Dodging weapons thrown at her simultaneously. Her body ached from the beating of her opponent who was now chasing her with one main goal- to kill her. The next branch she landed on was not able to support her weight. It broke causing her to lose her momentum and eventually, the weak Sakura fell onto the ground. The crash added more pain to what she was feeling and it made her give out a scream. She made her way to the nearest tree and leaned on it for support. She was helpless and she admitted it to herself. She was too weak to move and to fight back after the countless battles she had before her present opponent. Healing herself would be a great idea, but her chakra was not enough. She knew that what happens next may lead to her demise.

A few moments later, the man chasing after her landed about 4 ft away from where she was. His eyes full of lust to kill focused on her. She tried to stand, tried to regain her balance but she could not despite her efforts. He quickly moved towards her, she shut her eyes waiting and accepting her fate.

"Am I dead? Why didn't it hurt?…" she thought to herself.

She opens her eyes and sees someone in front of her. Slowly, Sakura looks up. She knew the person was man. She examined his garments starting from the bottom. He was wearing a dark shade of blue coloured pants with a violet belt paired with a white shirt that covered part of his neck. He was facing the other way so she could not see his face but she had an idea of who it was. His hair was raven black and it spiked in a different messy manner.

He turned his head a bit and tilted it. Sakura saw his eyes, those red eyes that she had longed to see. Eyes of someone who remained in her heart no matter what change he underwent. The present situation felt so nostalgic. It happened before. There he was, protecting her from the enemy.

Sakura gulped in both amazement and horror. "Uchiha Sa-"

"UCHIHA SASUKE" says the man who is now being held by the neck. Sasuke looks back at the man who was chasing Sakura earlier. Sasuke tightened his grip on the unknown assailant's neck before throwing him with force across the clearing. Dust from the ground scattered and created a cloudy surrounding around the man. When the dust cleared, the man got up and charged at Sasuke but before he knew it, the Uchiha was right infront of him, ready with his katana. Sasuke pierces the man's abdomen in a speed that was too fast for the man to counter. Sasuke turns the katana, making the blade carve more into the insides of the man who was once lustful to kill, just to make it more painful. As soon as the man was dead, Sasuke kicks him off the blade of his katana. His body falls to the ground with blood flowing out making a red pool. Sasuke returns his Katana to its case and attaches it to his belt.

Sakura just looked at him in astonishment. She didn't know what to feel or what to think. All she knows is the highly dangerous Sasuke Uchiha was in front of her.

Sasuke then starts to walk towards Sakura.

"Stay Away!" she shouts with the remaining strength she has.

Sasuke ignores her, instead, he takes her by her waist and puts her over his shoulder. Carried like a man selling a sack of whatever his product was.

"Sasuke! Let me go!" she shouts as she struggles. No matter how much she moved, Sasuke just wouldn't put her down. Instead of wasting the energy she had left, she decided to keep her mouth shut and just rest on his shoulder. Sasuke started running fast then launched himself into air. He started leaping from one branch to another. The breeze that came with Sasuke's speed made Sakura shake a little. Sasuke stopped and Sakura looked around, she was still on his shoulder. Sakura looked down and saw plain wood but they were still on a tree. Sasuke kicked and a door flung open. They were in an abandoned tree house. Sasuke lets Sakura down gently and made her lean against a wall.

"We're staying here for the night." Sasuke says in his deep velvet voice. After a long period of time, those were the first words he told Sakura. She really didn't know how or what to feel. She was confused, angry, depressed, and even happy. It was all mixed emotions and she wanted to cry for some reason. She held back her tears, gulped and asked.

"Sasuke kun. Wh-"

"I'll be back later" Sasuke says while flinging open the door and leaving. Once again, Sakura got cut off.

"He dumped me here and just left? Without even saying something connected to why he's here? Helping me?" She started talking to herself. Sakura now knows that the feeling she had was anger - anger for leaving her behind. Sakura leaned her head on the wooden wall and started thinking of what to do.

"Shall I leave? Shall I wait for him? I have too many questions to ask. TOO MANY" she sighed as she held on to her head and gripped on some of her hair. She then hit a wound on her head making her whimper. She decided to rest, recharge her chakra so she would be able to heal her wounds and injuries, and wait for Sasuke so that she can bombard him with questions that she wanted to be answered.

While Sakura was thinking of all the possible questions to ask, she fell asleep. She woke up a few hours later, still with no Sasuke around. She has regained most of her chakra so she started healing her major injuries. She was about to move to the next one when the door flung open. There stood a bloodied Sasuke, one eye shut closed while his left hand held on to his bleeding right arm. Sakura immediately stands and approaches Sasuke to help support him but he gives her a glare. She stops for a bit, glares back, and continues to move towards Sasuke. She puts Sasuke's arm on her shoulder and slowly helps him to a chair.

"What happened?" She asks as she looks at Sasuke with concerned eyes. She waited for an answer even if she knew she wouldn't get one. Before starting with any other wound, she started with the cut above his eye. After healing it, she kneels beside him and starts examining the wound on his arm. She looks up at Sasuke and sees him shut his eyes and grit his teeth. She knew he was in pain.

Sakura puts a hand over Sasuke's wounded arm and heals it with a medical jutsu. The green light emitted from her palm enabled her to see the wound clearly. Though her chakra still wasn't full, she wanted to heal his wound badly. It was a form of thanks for what Sasuke has done earlier for her. Sasuke clenched his fist as the medic nin healed him. The wound dried up in a few minutes. Sakura let out a sigh after successfully stopping the bleeding. Sasuke knew that she was still weak and tired from the previous encounter she had.

Sasuke still had wounds on his body. Sakura reached for the bottom of his shirt to take it off but Sasuke quickly caught and gripped her wrist.

"I can take it off myself" he says as he glares at her.

"Sorry". Sakura immediately pulls her hand away.

He struggled to take his shirt off on his own. Sakura just watched because Sasuke would scold her if she tried to help. As he lifted his shirt up to his head and finally removed it, his torso was revealed.

It was perfect. Toned muscles, smooth skin, PERFECTION. That was the only word Sakura used in her mind the describe Sasuke's upper body.

"Can I… heal your wounds now Sasuke?" she asks. Sasuke looked at her with his trademark blank face and nodded. Sakura proceeded to heal his wounds starting from neck down. She kept her head down in order for Sasuke not to see her blushing face. It would be embarrassing if he did. After healing wounds on his torso, Sakura moved her hand lower to heal the wounds in Sasuke's abdomen. Sakura's eyes were concentrated on Sasuke's stomach until something gave her the urge to look at his crotch. She gave in to that voice telling her to. She glanced at his area and quickly moved her eyes back to where it was supposed to be looking at. Her face was glowing red, but still Sasuke couldn't see.

"Swwoooosh" wind followed as Sasuke quickly grips Sakura's wrist again.

"NO NO NO. DID HE NOTICE?" she started to breath heavily and shake.

"That's enough" he says still gripping her wrist.

Sakura, still looking down, just nods and pulls her hand away. Sasuke put his shirt back on and stood up leaving Sakura still kneeling on the floor.

"Heal yourself. You need it much more than I do" Sasuke says as he walks away and positions himself beside a window.

She looks at Sasuke, shocked at what he just said.

"Does he… care for me?" A smile spread across Sakura's face. Sasuke knew she was smiling even if he wasn't looking at her.

Sakura goes back to where she was before Sasuke arrived and continued to heal herself. She couldn't help but glance at Sasuke every few seconds and Sasuke felt it.

"Is there a problem?" Sasuke turns his head to face Sakura just in time to catch her looking at him.

"No-none!" She looks back at her wounds.

"It's late. You should go to rest" He says without looking away.

Sakura tried to concentrate on her wounds but she remembered about bombarding Sasuke with questions. She gulped, took a deep breath and started her question before looking back at him. "Sasuke. Why are you he-"

Just when she looks up, Sasuke was right infront of her. His Onyx eyes looked straight at Sakura's shining emerald eyes. She was speechless. He was only few inches away from her face and she could actually feel the air he breathed out. Sakura's heartbeat started to increase, she wanted to look away but she couldn't. He just continued to stare at her, piercing him with those eyes.

She is beautiful. Sasuke admitted that to himself but not to Sakura. She blossomed into a much more beautiful lady. Her beauty wasn't the only thing Sasuke admired about her. She was strong too. She was no longer the Sakura who cried when things went wrong. Of course, Lady Tsunade herself trained Sakura. She became strong physically and mentally. But also emotionally.

They were still staring at each other's eyes without even blinking.

"Don't look away! Make him look away first!" her inner self screams at her. But she could no longer take it. Sasuke lifts his hand and pokes Sakura with his pointing finger on her forehead. Sakura's eyes widened at realizing his gesture.

"I-It's late go to sleep!" She says as she turns her head away. Sasuke looks down at and notices Sakura's chest. She's no longer flat chested. Sakura's mind was too clouded to notice Sasuke staring at her mounds. Sasuke couldn't help but give a half smile.

On the other hand, Sakura was still processing what just happened.

"Was that something to be happy about? DID HE NOTICE MY LARGE FOREHEAD? WHY WOULD HE DO THAT" She was confused again. Ino made fun of her forehead a lot but it was nothing compared to what Sasuke did. She completely misinterpreted his gesture. She turns back to see Sasuke gone and back where he was.

Without saying a word, Sakura lies down, faces the direction opposite to where Sasuke was and closed her eyes.

"Goodnight… Sakura" her eyes open as she hears Sasuke greet her. Instead of replying, she closes her eyes again and drifts into sleep.

**YAY CHAPTER 1.** I hope you guys liked it (Plleeaase LIKE IT D:) HAHAHA wellll leave reviews alright? Comments, suggestions, constructive (or maybe even destructive :( ) criticisms! **future lemons :3


	2. Close Encounter

I am so sorry it took a long time for me to update. I have school and I'm just so busy with school work ugh. Anyway, here's chapter 2. I HOPE YOU'LL LIKE IT!

**DISCLAIMER: AGAIN, I DO NOW OWN NARUTO OR THE CHARACTERS.**

Sasuke was on top of Sakura. His hands held her against the bed as he looked at her with eyes clouded with lust. Sakura couldn't move nor speak. She just looked back at Sasuke, watching him as he leaned down closer to her. He starts planting gentle kisses on her jaw line. In response, Sakura tilts her head to the side to allow him more access. He trailed kisses down her neck before nibbling and sucking on her hot exposed skin. She gasped and moaned out his name. Upon hearing Sakura's pleasurable moan, Sasuke separates from her and frees her hands. Sakura was desperate and confused. Did she do something wrong? Why'd he stop?

Sasuke just looked at her, sweat formed on his forehead as he gazed upon the beautiful maiden underneath him. His sweat started to ran down his face to his chin. The droplets that formed on his chin dripped on Sakura as he slowly moved his face towards hers. He moved closer… closer…

CRASH!

Sakura, awakened by the crashing sound, sat up in shock. It took her a moment to realize that there was a thunderstorm. She held her forehead and gave out a sigh. Cool droplets of water dripped on her from above. She looks up and sees a tiny crack on the roof.

"So that's what it was" she murmurs to herself.

Her eyes widens as she remembers her dream. Her damp face quickly turned red. She cupped her face with her hands in embarrassment. "What was that dream? Why did I even dream about that?!"

"What's wrong with you?" says a voice from behind.

"I had thi – OH! Nothing" She replies as she straightens her back and looks towards the direction of the voice. Her jaw drops as she looks back to see a dripping wet Sasuke.

"Wh-what happened? You're soaking wet!" Saskura says as her eyes wandered around his body. Sasuke's hair fell to his face. His clothes stuck to his skin, forming around his perfect toned muscles, while the side of the cloth dripped wet. He removed his shirt and revealed his skin. Sakura tried to stop her jaw from further detachment but she failed.

"So are you" he says as his lips formed a smugly smile.

Sakura who was still red from her previous thought turns an even more bright red at his remark. Sasuke, noticing that, gives out a chuckle.

His chuckle made it even more uncomfortable. She just grabbed the nearest cloth she could use to wipe her wet face. She used it as an opportunity to hide her red hot face from Sasuke and to avoid further embarrassment.

"Why are you wet anyway?" still wiping her face as she asked.

"I was hungry"

"What? What does being hungry have to do with that?" she asked as she looked at Sasuke with her brow raised.

Sasuke annoyed by the questions just looks at her and tosses a fruit which she catches. She looks at it and smiles.

"You could've said that you went to look for food. That simple" She says before proceeding to eat. Sakura couldn't deny the fact that she was hungry so she dug in and ate it. She finished it before giving her thanks.

Sasuke cleared his throat making Sakura look at him. She forgot to thank him and she thought that was the reason why he cleared his throat.

"We'll head back to Konoha as soon as the weather clears up" Sasuke says before Sakura could give her thanks.

"W-we?" Sakura was confused.

"You seem to have a problem with that."

Sakura takes a deep breath before answering back. "It's just that… I don't know you're true intentions Sasuke-kun. Every time I ask I get cut off. I am still unsure if I should trust you or not. Tell me what you're planning."

"It's a plan that would benefit the both of us. Well, I and Konoha in general"

"Can you stop giving me vague answers Sasuke?"

The now angry Sakura stands up and clenches her fist. She just wanted answers. Why wouldn't he just tell her anyway?

"You have too many questions."

Sakura stays silent. She was being nosy again but she couldn't help it. She wanted to know what was going on.

"I have a question for you too Sakura"

Sakura looks back with a bewildered look on her face. What would Sasuke want to know about her? Does he expect her to answer questions when he doesn't even answer hers?

Sasuke, moves across the room to where Sakura stands. He moved closer until he was right in front of her. Sakura took steps backwards but Sasuke followed. She kept taking steps until she hit the wall. She readied herself with a stance that would enable her to punch Sasuke if he tried to do something that would hurt her.

Sasuke slams his hand on the wall, right beside Sakura's head. She flinched and shut her eyes as Sasuke's hand hit the wall. After a few seconds, Sakura opens her eyes. His body somewhat covered hers, incapacitating her to move. She tried to push him away but she was shaking too much that she could barely move him.

"You moaned my name" Sasuke whispers. His hot breath fanned Sakura's ear and made her legs feel like jelly. His voice made her stomach feel like it was going to burn but at the same time, it sent chills down her spine.

"What are you talking about?! Get off of me now Sasuke!" She screamed as she pushed Sasuke with more effort. She knew exactly what he was talking about. Sasuke just moved closer to her, making his torso press against her hands. His thigh moved in between the gap of her legs.

"You were dreaming of me, weren't you?" He whispers with his low and soft velvet voice. Sakura was now shaking uncontrollably making her hands fall to the side. She couldn't push Sasuke away anymore. She felt herself heating up.

Sasuke moved even closer. Now his torso pressed on her chest, his thigh rubbed on her area. Sakura bit her lip and tried to contain a moan.

"S-Sasuke please stop. I'll stop asking questions already. Please stop" she says with a trembling voice. Sauske's other hand held her shoulder. He slowly slid his hand down her soft arms until he reached her hand. Sasuke intertwines his fingers with hers and lifts up her hands to the wall. He moves his head closer to her neck and breathes out air slowly.

A sudden notion crossed his mind. "What am I doing. This was supposed to be a joke" Sasuke thought as he exhaled. His pupils moved to the corner of his eye to look at Sakura whose eyes were now shut tight. She breathed heavily through her mouth and her chest moved in accordance to her breathing.

CRASSHH!

The sound of the thunder stopped Sasuke's train of thought. He slowly releases Sakura and she opens her eyes. He breaks away from her calmly, like nothing happened. As soon as he turns away from her, Sakura falls to her knees. Sasuke looks back and sees Sakura on the ground. He walks back towards her and crouches in front of her. Her eyes started to well up with tears that she tried to hold back. Sasuke lifts Sakura's chin up. Their eyes met momentarily before a hand flew across to hit Sasuke's face. He deserved it and he accepted it unlike the usual Sasuke would. His head was turned to the side due to the impact of the slap. He felt a stinging pain on his cheek but the pain was bearable. He turns back to Sakura who was now crying.

He didn't know what to do. He didn't know how to deal with a situation like this, especially that it involves a girl. He knew that apologising wouldn't be enough and he wasn't one who would apologise even if it was his fault.

He held the back of her head and positioned it to enable her to look straight at him. She didn't expect what happened next.

His lips touched hers.

Sasuke closed his eyes before crashing his chapped lips on her smooth moist lips. Her tears stopped and so did her heart. Her mind went blank. She didn't close her eyes. She wanted to see if it was real; If Sasuke was really kissing her.

He parted from their lip lock. He opened his eyes and saw Sakura's glistening eyes. Sasuke didn't know what to say so he just stood and walked away. Sakura held her lips with her fingers.

"Sasuke-kun's lips" It was something she wanted even when they were still younger. He finally kissed her. "Finally"

It wasn't the first kiss she imagined it to be. In fact, she didn't really imagine Sasuke being her first kiss. She erased Sasuke from her imagination a long time ago for she knew that it would be impossible. At that moment, all she could think of and feel was Sasuke's lips on hers.

Sasuke sat across the room with his head leaning on the wall. There was pure silence, deafening silence between them. The only sound was produced by the raindrops that hit the roof as it fell. They didn't talk to each other after what had just happened. They just exchanged glances.

Sasuke thought of the things he did. "Why did I do this? Why did I do that?" He frowned as he questioned himself repeatedly. "Did I hurt her?" The question made him even more frustrated. In the first place why does he even care? Was he falling for her? Or did he fall for her a long time ago?

On the other hand, Sakura thought of what took place earlier. She pieced back everything that happened between them a few hours ago. What triggered it, why he did what he did. "Why… WHY DID I CRY" she said as she hit her forehead. Was she hurt by what he did? Did she feel abused? Did she want it?

"I wanted it" she thought to herself.

"NO NO NO" She shook her head making her dizzy. Just like Sasuke, she was also confused.

They looked at each other. His dark Onyx eyes met her bright Emerald ones. They stared at each other for a while before looking away.

"What is he thinking of?"

"What is she thinking of?"

CRASH!

They both looked out the window wondering when the rain will stop. Sasuke did say that they would return to Konoha when the weather clears up but it looked like it wouldn't clear up anytime soon. Sakura was anxious to return to Konoha. She wanted a decent rest from everything. Plus, she wanted to see her friends, especially Naruto. She let out a sigh of despair at the thought of not being able to see her friends.

CRASH!

Sakura and Sasuke were alarmed by the sound. This time it wasn't the thunder. They looked at each other trying to contemplate on what the sound was.

CRASH!

There it was again. This time it sounded like the source was near them.

"Wait here!"

Sasuke says as he stands up quickly and rushes out the door.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura says but Sasuke had already disappeared. She stood up and leaned against a wall. She focused and distributed chakra around her body just in case something would happen and she needed to fight.

The forest went silent. Even the sound from the raindrops seemed to have faded away. Sakura kept her eyes and ears open.

CRAAASSSHHHH!

The tree house shook. Sakura quickly ran out and jumped to the nearest branch. She was able to escape before the house and the tree where it was on fell. Dust filled the air as the house and tree fell to the ground. The dust started to clear and Sakura saw silhouettes of two large creatures. She couldn't decipher what the creatures were. She looked closely and the silhouettes were gone. The dust had already cleared up and they were nowhere to be found.

"Sasuke. I have to find Sasuke." She started to leap from branch to branch. She was worried. She knew that Sasuke was strong but what if whatever they were up against was stronger?

She stopped to look for marks that may lead to where Sasuke went. She figured that he might have jumped from branch to branch so she checked if the branches had dents on them or if they were bent down due to the weight of someone. She followed whatever marks she found and it lead her to a clearing.

She saw Sasuke standing in the middle but he was facing the other way. Sasuke feels her presence and immediately turns around to warn her about the enemies. Before he could warn her, a creature thrice the size of Sakura tackles her to a tree with a speed that was hard to follow. Sasuke froze. His mind kept repeating Sakura's name.

"Sakura… Sakura… Sakura!"

**END**

I hope it was a "ok" as the first chapter :'( I honestly know that I need help :( Please review and give me comments and suggestions. ALSSOOO~ if anyone is willing to help me build up writing skills, please pm me. It would mean A LOT to me 3 Thankyou! Also, I will do my best to upload chapter 3 in the next 2 days 3


	3. Will

**I am so sorry it took so long for me to post. I know I said 2-3 days but School is UGH. Anyway, here's chapter 3. I hope you guys will like it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS**

**/**

"Sakura!"

There was a throbbing pain in Sasuke's chest. He rushed to the spot where Sakura was tackled but before he got there, another creature appeared in front of him and used what appeared to be an arm to hit Sasuke. Sasuke dodges the hit by leaping backwards.

"Focus"

Sasuke looks straight at his opponent as he readied his katana. The strange creature growls before a dark aura surrounds it and changes its form into a wolf-like beast. It stood upright but its back was slightly hunched. It had blood red eyes and it bared its sharp teeth at Sasuke. It also had sharp thick claws that extended from its hands.

Sasuke was alarmed by the sudden change. He has seen the jutsu before and he knew that it required a large quantity of chakra. He knew that defeating them wouldn't be an easy task.

He gripped his katana's handle firmly as sparks encircled his arm and weapon. He was able to infuse his Kirin with his sword making it more effective and deadly. He charged at his opponent and his opponent did the same. They met in the middle. Sasuke's katana clashed with the shape shifter's claws. Slash after slash came with sounds and light of sparks as they blocked and attacked each other. They would separate for a moment by backing up then would continue when the timing was right.

Sasuke was too caught up in their fight that he forgot that there were two of them. The other creature which had the exact same form as the other charges at Sasuke from behind and jumps high up into the air. Sasuke notices the shadow on the ground and quickly looks back to see the creature ready to pounce at him. Before it reaches Sasuke, the ground shakes and cracks. A piece of the land is lifted high enough to block the beast's way. Sasuke looks at the ground and traces where the cracks came from. He sees Sakura at the end of the cracks with a fist planted firmly on the ground.

He was relieved to see Sakura alive. VERY MUCH ALIVE in that case. She had scars and bruises all over her body but that is a lot better than being dead. Sasuke just looked at her in amazement. Who would have thought that little weak Sakura would turn out to be strong enough to break large things into pieces?

"Sasuke! Behind you!" Sakura yells at Sasuke.

The beast slashes at Sasuke's back and he lets out a scream of pain. Sasuke tries to keep his balance as he turned around to see the beast with a huge grin on its face. Once he regained his balance, Sasuke runs towards his opponent and slashes it from different directions. He would appear in front of the beast, behind it and on its sides and would slash non-stop. He also gave it multiple stabs that made the beast whimper.

On the other hand, Sakura faced the other shape shifter. She dashed at him and threw punches that could break bones upon impact. Being a medical ninja had an advantage in battles. She knew where the weak points were and what parts should be damaged to disrupt chakra flow. Like Sasuke, Sakura was having a hard time with her opponent. They were huge and powerful. Simple attacks wouldn't work on them.

Sakura brought out kunais that she threw at her opponent. The creature just grinned and laughed.

"Do you really think such weapons would work on me? Is stupidity and ignorance something you learn in ninja training?" The creature says in a monstrous voice as he laughed.

Sakura just smiled and continued to throw the blades. She threw them hard enough in order to leave a scratch or wound. The beast started to slow down. It could feel its heart rate drop quickly. The fur that covered its body started falling off and little by little, it turned back into its original form; a man.

He fell to the ground, body trembling as he clenched his fist. His chakra has been fully depleted. He looks up to see Sakura standing over him.

"What is this?" he felt a burning sensation as his nerves tightened. Spots started to appear on his skin and he turned pale.

"Poison" Sakura replied. The man just screamed and yelled. "Underestimating me was a wrong thing to do" she walks away while the man slowly loses his breath.

Sakura runs to Sasuke. She sees Sasuke all bloodied. His opponent was on the ground and Sasuke's sword pierced through its head. Unlike Sakura, Sasuke preferred to fight dirtier. There was blood everywhere and she figured that it was the beast's blood that scattered on the ground.

"S-sasuke" she said as she approached Sasuke.

Sasuke looked at her and let go of his sword that was still pierced through his deceased enemy's head.

"Sakura"

He held Sakura's shoulders tight and forcefully pulled her into his torso and embraced her. His other hand held her back while the other held the back of her head. Sasuke pulled her head closer to him and made it rest on the side of his chest while he rested his chin on her.

"You're.. alright"

It brought Sakura to tears. Sasuke embraced her and made her feel important to him. She heard and felt his heartbeat for the first time. She just shut her eyes and continued to cry. Sasuke didn't let go. He held her even closer. She returned the embrace by putting her hands on his back.

Sasuke twitched a little when he felt Sakura touch his wounds.

"I-I'm sorry!" Sakura pulled away from their embrace.

"It's alright" He replies as he finally takes his katana and sheaths it.

"The weather cleared up" Sasuke says as he looks up. They hadn't noticed that the heavy downpour of the rain stopped just before Sasuke killed his opponent.

Sasuke continued by saying that they could finally go back to Konoha. Sakura told him that they needed to rest before going back. Especially that Sasuke was wounded.

"It might get infected if we don't treat it. You wouldn't want that. Trust me"

Sasuke just nods and starts walking. They decided to walk to the closest town and stay at an inn for the night before returning to Konoha. Sasuke would be able to recuperate in that time with the help of Sakura's medical jutsus.

It was dark when they reached the first town. Lights lit up the streets while people walked home from another busy day. There were chatters all around and different smells from food being cooked. Sakura's stomach grumbled and she held it hoping that Sasuke didn't hear or notice it.

They walked around in search of an inn and found one near the town's market. They entered and were greeted by the innkeeper.

"Welcome! You must be nin- SIR! YOU HAVE GIANT WOUNDS ON YOUR BACK!" exclaimed the innkeeper.

Sasuke stayed silent and let Sakura do the talking.

"Y-yes we are ninjas and we came across trouble before getting here. I'd like to chat with you longer but see, my… friend here really needs medical attention and it would be great if we had a room to use" Sakura explained.

"Why yes of course! As a matter of fact, you don't have to pay for the room! I will have our housekeepers ready your room in a minute Maybe you should eat while you wait." The innkeeper replies.

Sakura smiles and thanked the innkeeper. Sasuke just watched them talk and stayed silent.

Food was served to Sakura and Sasuke. Sakura helped herself to the food given to them. She was, after all, very hungry. Sasuke did the same.

The innkeeper escorted Sakura and Sasuke to their room when it was ready. He told them that if they needed anything, they just needed to approach him and he will do what he can do for them.

The room was cozy. It was warm and clean. There were towels on the bedside table, warm water and a basin. The innkeeper must have figured that they needed it to clean up Sasuke's wounds.

Sakura pulled Sasuke's hand and made him sit on the bed. She made him face the other way so that she could treat his wounds. Sasuke removes his bloodied shirt and puts it on the ground so that it wouldn't stain the bedsheets.

Sakura dipped cloth in the warm water provided for them. She wringed the cloth to get rid of the excess water and gently patted it on Sasuke's wounds to clean the blood. She repeated the same steps as she cleaned the other wounds.

There she was, healing Sasuke's injuries again. She liked healing injuries but she always hated the reasons for these injuries. She healed the wounds until it was dried up, just like what she always does. When she finished, she asked Sasuke to put on a robe. She told him that he might catch a cold if he didn't wear anything to protect him from the cold temperature.

Sakura needed to take a bath. She felt so dirty and filthy so she asked Sasuke if she could go ahead and take a shower. Sasuke just nodded .

Sakura stepped in the bath and stripped off her clothes. "Finally!"

She got into the tub filled with warm water. She gave out a contented sigh as she dipped herself into the soothing water. She added drops of cherry blossom extract on the bath to make her more relaxed.

"Today was a pretty long day" she said as she yawned.

She thought of the enemies they encountered today. "The jutsu they used required a massive amount of chakra. There must be someone who gave them what they needed. As soon as I get back to Konoha, I will inform Naruto and the others"

Sakura fell asleep in the tub while thinking of the events that transpired during the day. She seemed to have forgotten about the whole Sasuke harassment ordeal. The bath was just too relaxing and she was awfully tired.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

She woke up to the bangs on the door and realized that she was still in the bathroom.

"Sakura?"

She looked at her hands and noticed the wrinkles that had formed on her fingers. She got out of the tub, wrapped herself with a towel and opened the door.

"I'm sorry. I fell asleep"

Sasuke was right in front of her. He looked at her from head to toe and vice versa. She felt like she was going to be harassed again so she closes the door with a bang. The door almost hit Sasuke's face that was about an inch or two away from it.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"JUST WAIT I AM PUTTING ON A ROBE" she yells as Sasuke knocks on the door again.

She opens the door and Sasuke stood right in front of her. This time Sasuke chuckled. Sakura put a robe over the towel she was wearing and wrapped it around her until her chest until her knees were covered. She blushed and stepped out of the bath while Sasuke went in.

Sasuke wasn't the type to lie on tubs. He would opt to use the shower instead. The fragrance of the cherry blossom essence was overpowering and he glared at the vial that was on the side of the tub. Sakura's clothes were still there. Her bindings laid on the floor along with her clothes. Sasuke looked at it for a minute before turning away. It was normal for a guy to wonder what females wore inside their clothes (and what was underneath all the clothing) and of course Sasuke hadn't been with a girl, well maybe except for Karin. Sasuke couldn't help but smile as he thought of it.

After taking a shower, Sasuke picks up Sakura's clothes and brought it along with him. He goes out of the bath and Sakura looks at him. Her eyes widen as she sees what Sasuke was holding in his hand. She quickly jumps up and grabs her clothes from Sasuke.

"Y-you should use the bed. I'm going to sleep on the floor" says Sakura. According to her it would be better if he was able to stay in the soft cushion of the bed due to his wounds.

Just like the usual Sasuke, he stayed silent. Sakura didn't know if he was accepting the idea or if he wanted to do something else. It was about time to sleep and Sakura had already fixed her sleeping area on the floor. She turned off the lights and left a lamp open.

"Sakura" called out Sasuke.

"hmm?"

Sasuke pulls Sakura down to the bed right beside him. He really doesn't like to tell her to just sleep beside him since he didn't know what to say. It might be awkward if he did ask her to stay beside him and he just wanted to keep himself in a cool state.

Sakura was about to get up but Sasuke just held on to her hand tightly. Sakura got the message and just laid there. Sasuke turned to face the other side and Sakura did the same.

"I wonder if he's asleep" Sakura thinks to herself.

"IT'S YOUR CHANCE! DO WHATEVER YOU WANT WITH HIM" shouts her inner-self.

She just shook her head making the bed shake a little. She stopped herself from moving when she realized that she might wake Sasuke up. To make sure, she slowly turned around to face the direction Sasuke is looking at.

As soon as she positions herself to look at the opposite direction, she sees Sasuke's face. His onyx eyes were illuminated by the light given off by the lamp, and it looked straight at hers.

Sakura lifted herself slightly up and moved, moved closer to Sasuke while he stared at her. She didn't know why but she just continued to move her face closer to Sasuke's instead of getting up or turning away. Maybe it was her inner-self who was doing it or maybe it was herself in general, who wanted to do it. She didn't know. She just kept moving closer until a part of her face touched his. Her head tilted and his head moved to accommodate what they knew was going to happen next. She finally had the courage to do it.

Haruno Sakura kisses Uchiha Sasuke and he is very much delighted.

**/**

**I hope you guys liked it T_T shout out to those who faved, followed, and gave reviews. :') Your reviews makes me feel really happy :') I hope you continue to support this fic :( and oh, I still do need help in writing so pretty please if you do have time pls private message me. Thank you 3**


	4. Reunited

HEY GUYS! update yay. Last week in school! HAHA I still have exams so wish me luck! By next week I'll be able to update faster yaaayy!

So here's another chapter. I hope you guys like it! Oh and thank you for the reviews! You guys make me so happy and emotional. I can't even :')

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS.**

Haruno Sakura kisses Uchiha Sasuke and he is very much delighted.

She thought Sasuke would pull her closer. Return her kiss with a much more passionate one. But he didn't.

He didn't respond to the kiss. Sasuke kept his lips still, he didn't kiss back. Sakura noticed this so she pulled back and felt a tiny bit of remorse for kissing Sasuke.

"He didn't like… or want it" She thought to herself.

Sasuke just turned around to face the other way. He acted as if nothing "special" just happened but he was actually trying to contain himself. He knew that if Sakura continued and he responded, he might go crazy. He wanted her so bad but he didn't want to complicate things between them.

"Sasuke-kun"

Sasuke heard her trembling voice calling out for him. He didn't reply and just stayed silent enough to make Sakura think that he was already asleep.

"SASUKE" Sakura, who was both angry and frustrated, started to shake Sasuke violently. Sasuke quickly sat up and took Sakura's hand.

"What?" Sasuke said with irritation as he glared at Sakura.

Sakura took a deep breath and glared back at Sasuke. "Is there someone else?"

Sasuke raised a brow before letting go of Sakura's hand and laying back down. "Sakura, I have no time for useless que-"

"SASUKE IS THERE SOMEONE ELSE?!" she asked again. This time, with a more aggressive tone to her voice.

The room was silent. Sasuke didn't know that Sakura was going to react that way. What does he know about girls anyway? After all, he never bothered asking anyone about women. All that mattered to him was taking revenge and power. He looked at Sakura who was eagerly waiting for an answer.

Sasuke's reply was taking too long. Sakura stood up and took a blanket sheet along with her. She wrapped it around herself and without a word, she left the room, banging the door as she closed it.

Sasuke put a hand over his eyes and laid still. Thinking of what he should have said and done.

Sakura walked out until she reached the exit of the inn. She went out and the cool wind made her shiver. She held the blanket around her tighter as she continued to walk in search of a spot to stay in.

"What was I thinking?! What kind of question was that? He probably would never talk to me again! It's not like I'm important to him or anything… I mean… He never did like me. Maybe, there's someone else…" Sakura felt a slap. She looked at her hand and realized that it was a slap from her inner-self.

"What the hell are you talking about? Are you going to give up that easily?" Sakura cringed and clenched her fingers into her palm.

She continued to walk until she reached a bench. She sat down and looked around. It was so quiet that she could hear her inner-self yell at her. For once she wanted her inner to just shut her mouth. It kept going on and on and on about Sasuke. Sakura stared at a street lamp across her. She started losing focus on what her inner-self was telling her. "OI SAKURA! SAKURA….." The voice of her inner self was morphing into a different voice. A man's voice. "Eh?"

"SAKURA-CHAN!"

Sakura looked around and saw a figure running towards her. She narrowed her eyes that tried to adjust to the darkness but before she could, the figure came crashing on her.

"SAKURA-CHAN!"

Yellow-blonde hair, orange and black clothes, blue eyes.

"N-NARUTO! NARUTO IT'S YOU!" She flung her arms around Naruto's neck and gave him a tight embrace. Naruto did the same by pulling her closer. He parted from the embrace and put his forehead against Sakura's.

"Thank goodness. I finally found you" Naruto held the back of Sakura's head.

"What's taking her so long" Sasuke was now sitting on the edge of the bed. He looked at the door and waited for the pink haired girl to enter the room. He stood up and looked out of the window. All he could see was dim lights from a distance. He was now impatient. He took of his robe and put on his clothes. He took his katana with him and left the room.

On his way to the exit, the innkeeper called his attention. He was surprised to see the innkeeper still awake.

"Ah Mr. Ninja, is there something you need?" The innkeeper smiled as he questioned Sasuke.

"Have you seen Sa-, I mean, the girl I am with?" Sasuke replied.

"Ah yes. I believe she went out for some air. A housemaid saw her walk towards the park. Maybe she is there"

"Thank you" Sasuke quickly approached the exit.

"Oh Mr. Ninja, your friend seems so pure and delicate. She also is very pretty. You must be enjoying every moment with her. Well, you SHOULD enjoy it, while it lasts" The innkeeper giggled before letting Sasuke leave.

Sasuke run to the park but he stopped halfway. Sakura was in front of him, together with Naruto who had an arm around her shoulder.

"Sasuke. Naruto found u-" Sakura was interrupted by Naruto who put an arm in front of her motioning Sakura not to move closer to Sasuke.

Naruto glared at Sasuke and Sasuke tightened his grip on his katana. The way they looked at each other felt like they were throwing daggers at each other. Naruto growled at Sasuke and before he tried launching an attack, Sakura holds the arm he held up in front of her and lowers it.

"It's alright Naruto." She says as she moves in between Naruto and Sasuke.

"Sasuke has agreed to come back to Konoha. He hasn't told me his reasons but, he said it would benefit himself and Konoha."

Naruto looked sceptical but he believed Sakura. Sakura takes a step to the side so that Naruto and Sasuke could look at each other clearly. Both Naruto and Sasuke frowned at each other, but Naruto held out his hand. Naruto did hold a grudge against Sasuke but he was still his "friend". Sasuke felt the same way but he never allowed himself to show it. Deep inside, he was grateful for having Naruto as a friend. The years that passed made them grow distant but Naruto always believed that they would be able to bring Sasuke back. Maybe this was the start of the rebuilding of their team and friendship.

Sasuke looked at Naruto's hand. He hesitated at first but after a while, he reaches out for Naruto's hand and grabs it. They shake their hands as a sign of completion of some kind of agreement.

Sakura smiles as the two shake hands.

"We should get back to the inn. It's freezing out here" Sakura says breaking the handshake. Naruto looks back at Sakura and grins at her. He moves to Sakura's side and they begin to walk. Sasuke looks at them as they walk side by side, then follows from behind.

"UZUMAKI NARUTO!" The innkeeper exclaims in joy as he sees the blonde spiked hair ninja enter the inn.

"SHHHHHHH, You'll wake the other guests" says one of the housemaids.

"So you ninjas are a team? WOW. I was starting to think that the two ninjas here were couples and that they were having their honeymoon and-"

Naruto cleared his throat and stopped the innkeeper from saying any more words. Sakura just chuckled. Sasuke looked at Naruto and Sakura. They were sitting together while he had to sit beside the noisy innkeeper who kept on going about how fun it was to meet ninjas, especially Uzumaki Naruto. Sasuke was certainly not amused by what was happening.

The innkeeper offered the group ramen so he left the table.

"Why should I trust you now Sasuke?" Naruto waited for the innkeeper to leave before asking seriously.

Sasuke looked at him and his lips formed what appeared to be a crooked smile.

"I know things, Naruto. Information that Konoha needs." He replies.

Sakura listened to them. She would readily tell Naruto what he was planning but he was hesitant towards Sakura. She felt bad but she continued to listen.

"RAMEN FOR THE KONOHA NINJAS!" The innkeeper came back just before Naruto could ask more questions from Sasuke. When the ramen was put on the table, Naruto's serious side has left him completely.

"ITADAIKIMASU" Naruto exclaimed and begun to eat. Sakura smiled while Sasuke looked at Naruto.

"He hasn't changed one bit" Sasuke thinks to himself as he begins eating from his bowl.

The innkeeper was so happy that he gave Naruto so much bowls of ramen and of course, Naruto didn't refuse. He ate until his belly bulged. As usual, Sakura and Sasuke waited for Naruto to finish. They didn't bother talking to each other while waiting for Naruto.

When Naruto finished, he thanked the innkeeper for his kindness and promised the innkeeper to always visit when he had the time. The innkeeper looked up to Naruto while his eyes glistened, as if he has seen an angel sent from above.

The team went back to the room. Sakura and Sasuke still haven't had enough sleep and both were aching to rest. Naruto examined the room as he entered. Sakura followed before Sasuke.

Sakura sat on the bed. Naruto and Sasuke stood in front of her, Naruto at the left side and Sasuke at the right. They both glared at each other and Sakura felt the tension between them.

Naruto looks at Sakura and smiles. "You should sleep Sakura-chan. You look tired. If you don't sleep you'll end up looking like granny Tsunade"

"I'll sleep when both of you decide to stop glaring at each other" Sakura replies.

Naruto scratches his head then nods and grins.

Sasuke turns and sits on one side of the bed. He lifts his legs up and lies down.

"What are you doing. Sakura-chan should sleep on the bed" Naruto looks at Sasuke who was lying comfortably on the bed.

"It's alright Naruto. I can sleep on the floor. Sasuke has injuries on his back and I think it's best for him to use the bed" Sakura used the blanket sheet she took along with her to cover the floor. She took a pillow and slowly laid herself on the ground. Naruto followed her since he wanted to sleep beside her. Sakura has been a long time crush of Naruto and of course Naruto wouldn't pass up the opportunity to stay close to her. Sakura didn't mind sleeping together since they usually stay together during missions.

Naruto laid himself beside Sakura. Sasuke felt uneasy. He sat up and looked down to see Naruto all snuggled up to Sakura (well he thinks a mere touching of skin was already snuggling). He felt even more irritated with the smile that curled up in Naruto's lips. Sasuke didn't know why but he wanted to get up and ask Naruto for a fight. The longer he looked at Naruto, the more he wanted to beat him up.

"Sakura…"

"mm?"

"Sakura. Sleep on the bed. I don't feel comfortable" Sasuke whispers.

Sakura opens up her eyes and rubs it. Naruto was already fast asleep so it was easy for her to get up without waking him up. Naruto was a heavy sleeper and a loud snorer.

"Are you sure Sasuke?" she asks with a sleepy voice as she climbs to the bed. Sasuke stands up and goes on the floor near the other side of the bed. Sasuke no longer answered Sakura. She took it as a yes and went back to sleep.

Both Sasuke and Naruto were now on the floor. Sasuke stayed on the floor near the right side of the bed and Naruto on the opposite side. Sakura was sleeping comfortably on the bed, away from Naruto.

Sasuke let out a sigh of relief and smirked before having a hard time going to sleep. Naruto's snores echoed through the room and Sasuke felt like it was "unconscious payback" for separating Sakura from him.

**END**

**I hope you guys liked it :'D still no lemons. but dont worry, ill get to that :) tell me watchu think about it alright? Reviews, comments and suggestions please. ALSO, I still need help ok? So PM me if you got the time. THANKS IN ADVANCE.**


	5. Trouble

**HII GUYS. I'M SORRY FOR THE UBER LONG UPDATE BUT HERE IT IS. I HOPE YOU LIKE IT! HAPPY HOLIDAYS!  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

-  
Light streamed through the curtains of the room hitting Naruto's closed eyes. The orange light that penetrated his eyelids was bright enough to wake him up. Naruto lifts up a hand to block the light from blinding him. He then looks up to the ceiling and starts stretching and wiggling on the room's cold floor.

"Haaaaaaaaaaa" he yawns as loud as he can before realizing that Sakura was no longer by his side.

"Sakura-chan? Sakura-chan?" Naruto quickly sits up and looks for Sakura. He looks to his side and sees a hand dangling from the side of the bed.

He smiles as he sees Sakura's porcelain-looking skin and blushes at the thought of holding it. Suddenly, Naruto freezes.

"Isn't Sasuke on the bed too..." He jups up from the ground and inspects the bed where Sakura lies. Carefully lifting the blankets up to check if Sasuke was there. He scratches his head and grins as he confirmed that Sakura was alone.

Sasuke was still on the ground. His breaths were heavy as if he just finished some kind of laborious work. Naruto peeped to see Sasuke wide eyed. His eyes were red and black circles formed around his eyes.

"Oi Sasuke." Naruto called Sasuke but he was unresponsive.

"OI SASUKE!" This time Naruto said it louder waking Sakura up. Before Naruto knew it, he was knocked down on the ground, head first. He looks up to see a hot headed flaming Sakura looking down at him with clenched fists. He realizes that she has just thrown a pillow at him with a herculean force that was enough to put him down.

"CAN YOU KEEP QUIET EVEN FOR JUST A FEW MINUTES NARUTO" Sakura says as she continues to flame up.

Naruto just covers his mouth with both his hands and nods as fast as he could.

Sakura holds her head and falls back to the bed.

Naruto stands up and looks around the room. He walked to the window from where the sunlight entered. He was very much excited to see the view so he abruptly opens the curtains enabling the room to be engulfed with light.

He closes his eyes and lifts his head to feel the warmth radiating from the sun.

"Hhaaaaaaa-aaah!" His face hits the metal bars of the window and hears the surrounding glass crack. Sakura was standing on the bed with throbbing veins on her exposed forehead. Just like Naruto, she was awakened by the sunlight except she didn't plan on waking up just yet making her much more irritated.

After all the pillow throwing and yelling, Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke found themselves in the inn's small dining room, having breakfast with the innkeeper.

Sasuke was still in his unresponsive state, well a "different" kind of unresponsive state. Sakura noticed his red eyes and shot a glare at Naruto who was enjoying his breakfast.

"Sasuke probably wasn't able to sleep because of this guy's relentless snore" she thinks to herself then continues to eat her food. On the other hand, Sasuke just stared at his bowl of soup.

"Sasuke-kun" Sakura was worried. It was going to be a long day since they would be traveling back to Konoha. She slowly put her hand on top of Sasuke's hand that was on the table. Sasuke's unresponsive gaze was diverted at his hand which was now below Sakura's before looking at her. Naruto looked at them with noodles hanging out of his mouth. He quickly slurps the noodles in.

"Oi. Sakura chan." Naruto held Sakura's shoulder.

"You should eat Sasuke kun. We'll be leaving for Konoha in a while" Sakura says as she lets go of Sasuke's hand. Naruto also lets go of Sakura's shoulder. They, including Sasuke, continued to eat but the aura felt uncomfortable.

After eating, the team went back to their room to freshen up. As soon as they were all ready, they went back to the lobby and thanked the inn keeper for his hospitality and kindness then bid him goodbye. The inn keeper also have them snacks for their trip home.

They waved goodbye before turning their backs and continued down the road. When they reached the woods, they started to run, when they gained momentum they leaped up to the air and jumped from branch to branch. They estimated their time of arrival in Konoha at about noon time, well that is if their travel would be smooth.

They rested for a few hours before continuing to travel. Naruto and Sakura wanted to return to Konoha as fast as possible.

They arrived at Konoha before noon time. As soon as they arrived at the gates, they were greeted by the town's ninjas along with Konoha's hokage, Tsunade.

"Granny Tsunade!"  
"Tsunade sama!"

Exclaimed both Naruto and Sakura.

"Welcome back Naruto, Sakura... Uchiha Sasuke" Tsunade greets them but pauses before greeting Sasuke.

All of them looked at Sasuke intently. Naruto and Sakura stepped back, leaving Sasuke infront of Tsunade. The ninjas with Tsunade rushed to Sasuke's side to guard him.

"Let's go" Tsunade says as she turns around. They made their way to the Hokage's office. Everyone looked at Sasuke. Even the townspeople know about him.

They stepped into the office.

Sasuke returning to Konoha was a serious issue. Though their team was reunited, it wasn't the right time to celebrate.

Both Sakura and Naruto were asked to leave the office. Naruto didn't like the idea so he started a small argument with Tsunade. Sakura karate chopped Naruto's neck and reminded him that Tsunade was still hokage and her decisions must always be respected. Naruto apologized hesitantly then left the office with Sakura.

Sakura and Naruto walked together before parting ways. They wanted to rest so both of them went back to their homes. Sakura figured that Tsunade and Sasuke's meeting would take a while so she decided to take a nap then go help in the town's hospital after.

She woke up after a few hours then headed to the hospital. As a medic nin, she volunteered to help in the hospital when she had spare time. She did her rounds and helped patients with their medical needs. She headed to the last room she was assigned to. Unlike the hospital rooms, this room was specifically made as a detention cell. It was for wounded or sick people who are considered as threats to Konoha. Only trained ninjas who practiced medicine jutsus were allowed to enter the room and treat the patient.

Sakura stood in front of the door and read the name posted on it; "Uchiha Sasuke".

She sighed before knocking on the door then entering.

"Hi, Sasuke kun. How are you feeling?" She asks as she enters.

Sasuke was sitting upright with his back against the wall. The bed wasn't the usual hospital bed. It looked more like a normal one.

"Good" Sasuke answers.

"Oh, that's great then." Sakura walks to Sasuke's side. "I have to take your vital stats and check your wounds, would that be alright?"

Sasuke nods. Sakura moves closer to Sasuke then takes his wrist to check his heart rate. It was fast but normal.

"There's no one else" Sasuke says making Sakura look at him. It took a moment for Sakura to realize what Sasuke was talking about.

"S-sorry about last night. That was nothing Sasuke kun" Sakura replied as she tried to keep her composure. Sasuke lifted his other hand and stroked Sakura's face.

"Her skin is so smooth" he thinks to himself as he traces her skin from her cheek to her chin. He holds her chin gently then starts moving closer to Sakura. Sakura could feel her heart beat rapidly. She could hear every thomp and thud. She closed her eyes and just before Sasuke could reach her lips, the door swung open. Sakura quickly opens her eyes and looks at the door.

"T-Tsunade sama! I was just, I'm on duty so I-"

"Yes Sakura, I know." Tsunade replies.

"Sakura-chan! Were you able to get some rest?" Before Sakura could reply, Naruto barged in. He was behind Tsunade so he wasn't able to see what just happened. He did notice Sakura glowing red. Sasuke just looked the other way.

"I-I'm fine Naruto. But you should really be asking that to Sasuke-kun" Sakura stands and makes her way to Naruto.

"I guess I'll go help out with the other patients" Sakura says as she desperately tried to break away from the awkward situation.

Naruto just grins at her and Tsunade looks at her with a serious face.

"Sakura, please wait for me outside the door. I have certain things to discuss with you concerning some _patients_" Tsunade gave Sakura an order.

Sakura gulps and nods before exiting.

"I am in so much trouble I could feel it" Sakura thought to herself as she held her stomach. She felt like a million butterflies were flying around her insides and they all wanted to come out. She breathed in and out and told herself to focus.

After a short while, the door opened and Tsunade came out.

Before talking, Tsunade looked at Sakura with a kind of disappointed face.

"Tsunade sama, I-"

"I know what's happening Sakura." Sakura's heart stopped as she heard Tsunade say these words.

"You know the situation very well Sakura. You can't just let your emotions take hold of you. Please control yourself. I know your feelings for Sasuke. We still don't know what he really intends to do Sakura. He might take advantage of your fee-"

"I am sorry Tsunade sama. From now on I will control my feelings" Sakura didn't want to hear any of it anymore because it would only hurt her. Tsunade patted Sakura on the shoulder before returning to the room. Sakura could feel her eyes well up with tears but she fought it. She rubbed her eyes, lifted her head up then walked away from the room.

As Sakura walks to the hospital's staff lounge, she was blocked by a long blonde haired girl.

"Forehead, what's with the face?"

Ino was right in front of her and of course, being her "bestfriend", she noticed Sakura sulking.

"Eh? What are you talking about?" Sakura looks at her and grins.

"Heh. I heard Sasuke was back. So where is he?" Ino winks at Sakura and Sakura just chuckles.

"Why should I tell you? I-no-pig?"  
Sakura laughs and Ino clenches her fist.

"Yamanaka! We need you here!" A medic nin in a room shouted.

"Oh! I'm coming! You'll pay for that later Forehead" Ino says as she sticks out her tongue then runs to the room.

Sakura smiled then continued to the staff lounge. She sat down on the couch then sighed. The words Tsunade told her replayed in her mind.

"He might take advantage of my feelings" she thought to herself. "I think it's time to confront Sasuke."

That night, when everyone else were busy with other patients, Sakura made her way to Sasuke's room. Tsunade and Naruto had already left so it was safe to talk to Sasuke properly. She knocked before entering. The lights were turned off. Only a lamp beside the bed gave light.

"Sasuke kun?" She called out for Sasuke. He wasn't on his bed. She turned around to close the door. When she turns back, she sees Sasuke right infront of her.

"Sasuke kun. We need to talk"

Sasuke looked at her and without notice, he takes Sakura's hand above her head and pins her on the door.

Before Sakura could react, Sasuke crashes his lips on hers. Sakura stiffens as she felt his lips on hers. He could no longer resist his feelings for Sakura. He wanted her so bad and it was evident in his kiss. He licks Sakura's lips, asking for an opening. Sakura parts her lips, inviting Sasuke's tongue into her mouth. Her body slowly relaxes as their tongues touched and wrestled. Sasuke lets go of her hands and she puts it behind Sasuke's head. The gesture made Sasuke ever more excited so he kissed her deeper, more passionately. Sakura's fingers held on to Sasuke's dark raven locks. Sasuke's other hand made its way to the door's doorknob to lock it so that they can do what they want without disturbances.

Sakura needed air so she broke away from their kiss. Sasuke stared at her with his eyes full of desire. Sasuke trailed kisses on her jaw line down to her neck. Sakura's mind goes blank and a soft moan escapes Sakura's lips as Sasuke kisses her neck. Sasuke wanted to hear more of it so he starts licking and nibbling on her neck gently.

Sakura loved the feeling of Sasuke's smooth lips on her skin. She didn't want him to stop. She pulled Sasuke's head closer and tugged on his hair as he continued to plant kisses on her exposed skin. Sasuke's hand wandered around Sakura's body. Tracing her curves as he moved his hand to her thigh. Sasuke pushed himself on Sakura making her lean more on the door. Sasuke used the wall to support Sakura and lifted her legs up to his waist and Sakura responds by wrapping her legs around him.

Sasuke brought his lips back to Sakura's, and their tongues fought for dominance. Sasuke let Sakura win. He knew Sakura wanted him as much as he wanted her. Sakura entered Sasuke's mouth and her muscle explored his mouth.

As Sakura hung on Sasuke's body, Sasuke started to move away from the door and bring Sakura to the bed. They continued to kiss each other passionately until Sasuke lies Sakura on the bed. They stare at each other, both wanting and needing their skins to touch. Sasuke starts taking his robe off while Sakura's eyes shamelessly wandered around Sasuke's perfect torso. He drops his robe to the ground then climbs on top of Sakura, putting a leg between her thighs.

Again, they kissed and held each other everywhere. Sakura moaned louder when Sasuke started to touch her breasts. They both wanted more.

Sasuke starts taking Sakura's top off, revealing more skin. Sakura had her binds on. Sasuke was so impatient that he tore off the binds, right in the middle, freeing Sakura's breasts from the restriction.

He looked at the beauty beneath him and smiled deviously. She was his right now and he loved it. Sakura was blushing. She felt ashamed and wanted to cover her chest but Sasuke wouldn't let her. He leans down and whispers in her ear.

"You're beautiful"

Sakura blushes even more. His hot breath tickled her and made her feel fuzzy. Sasuke licked her neck and kissed it. His other hand made its way to her breast, cupping and massaging it. Sakura moaned and longed for more of his touch. Sasuke trailed kisses down to her chest until he reached her other breast. He flicks his tongue on the tip of her erect nipple, making it harder. Sakura moans and grips Sasuke's hair.

Sasuke's warm mouth cupped Sakura's nipple. His other hand played with her other breast. Sakura cried out Sasuke's name. Sasuke wanted Sakura to say his name again so he bites on her gently. Sakura doesn't say his name, instead, she moans in pleasure. Sasuke bit harder.

"Sasuke-kun" she moaned as she writhed underneath him. Sasuke wasn't done. He rubbed his leg in her area while his other hand moved down to her abdomen, then the hem of her skirt. He tugged on it and slid it down her legs until it fell on the ground.

Sasuke rubbed Sakura's inner thigh while his mouth fondled her breast. Sasuke's hand moved closer and closer to her area. When he reached it, he traced the slit through her underwear. Sakura couldn't help but let out a sweet moan while she tried to close her legs.

Sakura felt hot down there. She wanted some kind of release. She wanted Sasuke to help her.

Sasuke continued to rub her area, and Sakura started to feel light headed. Sasuke parts from Sakura's breast. He positions himself lower, his hands hold the hem of Sakura's undergarment. He slowly pulls it down and like her skirt, slides it off her legs. Sakura closes her legs and turns a brighter red.

"S-Sasuke-kun what are you doing?"

He parts her legs revealing the raw skin. He slowly lowers his head to her entrance while she struggles to close her legs. When Sasuke reached her entrance, he kissed her slit then used his tongue. Sakura moaned as she felt Sasuke's wet tongue against her wet entrance. Her body started to react to his action. She held onto Sasuke's hair, pulling it as he hit a pleasure spot. She arched her back to feel more of Sasuke on her and continued to moan in ecstacy. She could feel her insides tighten and cried out Sasuke's name before her release. Sasuke continued to lick her juices before sitting up.

Sakura's head was floating while she breathed heavily.

Sasuke cupped her flushed face with his warm hands.

"Are you alright Sakura?"

Sakura looks up ay him and uses a hand to stroke his face.

"Yes Sasuke-kun"

Sasuke leans down to give her another hot kiss.

"I'm not done yet, Sakura."

Sasuke starts to take his pants off. Sakura sees a bulge on his undergarment and blushes.

"Did I cause that?" She thought to herself.

Sasuke continues to remove his underwear, revealing his erect member. Sasuke then rubs himself on her entrance making her cry out.

Sasuke's onyx eyes looked at Sakura, asking for permission. Sakura nods.

"I'll be gentle"

Sasuke slowly puts his member in. Sakura digs her nails on Sasuke's back, slightly touching his wounds making him moan in both pain and pleasure. Sakura did the same but she felt more pain. Sasuke looked at her and noticed a few tears falling from her eyes. He pushed slowly until his manhood was fully inside her. When her body felt more relaxed, Sasuke pulled back then pushed again. He lowered his head to kiss Sakura. Sakura swings her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. She gasped in his mouth while Sasuke quickened his pace. Sakura started to move her hips, meeting every thrust from Sasuke. She moaned out in pleasure arousing Sasuke even more.

Sasuke touched her everywhere. He kissed her and tasted her while he thrusted. Soon, they were reaching their limit. Her walls tightened around his, making him thrust faster and moan out her name.

They released at the same time. Their heartbeat resonated and so did their breathing. They were one, physically, mentally, and emotionally. He took out his member slowly then kissed her forehead before laying next to her. Sasuke pulled her closer and caressed her.

"Is this a dream?"

-  
END**  
I HOPED YOU LIKED IT REVIEW OK? 3  
Sorry for the hospital location idk i just :))))**


End file.
